


Field Trip

by TheLarryDiaries



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Camping, M/M, Marcel!Harry, Nerd!Harry, Popular!Louis, Tent Sex, UNI - au, camping - au, nerd/not nerd!Harry, slight bullying, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryDiaries/pseuds/TheLarryDiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've had this idea in my head for a long time but i just can't write it myself. Harry and Louis are both in uni or whatever you go in when you are around 20. Anyway, Harry is a nerd(looking like marcel) and he doesn't have a lot of friends. Louis is the shit. Nah sorry but everyone likes him. Their teacher makes a shcooltrip and they all camp or something. When they are swimming they all tease harry for sitting on the beach with his buttom up and jeans. He then undresses and everyone is stunned cause he has a lot of tattoos and when his hair dries it's curly and not gelled up. All the girls flirt with him but he's gay so yeah.....louis thinks he's hot and fucks him in harry's tent.</p><p>Okay this sounded a lot better in my head but yeah.... :)x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larrybubblebutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrybubblebutt/gifts).



> Another prompt fill from my Larry Prompt Fills work. If you wish to submit a prompt, comment on that work or message me on tumblr:
> 
> Thelarrydiaries123

"Alright, because we're studying earth sciences, I figured it'd be a great idea to go camping!" Groans erupted through the students in the large room, the professor didn't seem too pleased.

"Why camping?" This one girl called. Harry rolled his eyes. /Because what better way to study the earth than to live off it?/

"Because what better way to study the earth than to live off it?" Harry's thoughts exactly.

"When is this trip?"

"Next week."

"Do our coaches know about this?" Louis asked. /Of course he'd ask that. Being the star footie player and all./

"Absolutely, Mr. Tomlinson. Everyone's coaches know about this event. We'll be spending a weekend at a designated camp sight where we will study the biology of plant life, build campfires, pitch tents, and eat s'mores. You know, the normal camping activities and such."

"Studying the biology of plant life is a normal camping activity?" Harry blurted. He's been camping before, and never did he do that. Snickers and giggles echoed from the room and the teacher sighed.

"No, Mr. Styles, however we need to do something 'productive' with our curriculum if we wanted this field trip approved by the school board."

"Can't we just say we'll do that and then don't?" Louis questioned. The professor raised a finger over her lips and gave Louis a pointed look. All the students grinned and some chanted faint yeses.

"I've printed out a handout for each of you, explaining what to bring, what to not bring, as well as a map of the camp site. Read over them and make sure you are all fully prepared. And that you know how to swim. There's a beach." The students hollered in excitement before the professor could continue. She rolled her eyes and dropped the subject. If only her poor students knew there was no internet connection at the camp site.

~ ~ ~

"Fuck." Harry swore under his breath. He realized wearing sweats wasn't the brightest idea for late spring. Then again, he'd rather his body remain hidden for a while. Or forever.

Louis was sitting right next to him, asking if he was alright. Harry muttered a simple yeah, but of course Louis had to know he was lying.

"Why did you wear sweats? It's hot outside."

"Erm, I don't like exposing my body that much." He answered truthfully.

"You're not going to miss swimming, aren't you? And you can swim right?" Harry nodded, instantly realizing his mistake once Louis smiled.

"But um, I might not swim."

"Nonsense, you're swimming even if I have to push you off the dock." Harry bit his lip and shrugged, not ready to face his consequences later on.

~ ~ ~

They arrived at the campsite around late noon, but they still had hours until nightfall. Every pitched their tents hurriedly and luckily passed inspection, then changed into their swimsuits. Harry, on the other hand, took his time with his tent and remained clothed. Only he had changed into his normal attire of pressed khakis and a sweater vest.

Everyone else was at the beach, having their fun, until Louis emerged from the water. He shook his hair and combed it back, cheering along with everyone else. It wasn't until his eyes landed on Harry's and he beckoned him over. And Harry, being entranced by Louis' beauty obeyed and summoned over to him.

"What on earth are you doing in that?"

"I told you, I don't like to expose my body."

"But-" Louis was interrupted by a bunch of wolf whistles and laughs.

"Styles, this is a beach, not a law firm!" One of the guys yelled. He rolled his eyes and gestured Louis to continue.

"Don't give that 'you're fat and pudgy' shit because that's obviously a lie. I'm sure you look great, now come on. Swim with me. Interact. Don't sit there and watch us have fun because that seems boring. Join us."

"Listen to Tomlinson, Styles. Unless you don't want to wrinkle your tie!" Harry rolled his eyes again then turned to Louis.

"I'll be right back." Before Louis could respond, Harry had already stood up and walked back to his tent.

~ ~ ~

/I can't believe I'm doing this./ he thought before he slowly peaked out of his tent and stood up to find all eyes on him. He knew this would.happen, little nerdy Harry Styles has tattoos and stuff.

He kept a brave face on as he walked towards the beach, towel and extra sunscreen in hand. He set his stuff down next to Louis' and slid his flip flops off. He then strode over to where Louis had remained by the dock.

"Are you happy now?" He bellowed. Louis nodded wordlessly, shamelessly checking him out. Harry jumped into the refreshing water before spring up and shake his hair almost like Louis did.

"Whoa." Louis breathed. He and Harry could hear the giggling of the group of girls behind them. They turned to face them and watched as they waved flirtatiously at Harry. Harry waved back awkwardly then turned his attention back to Louis.

"What?"

"Way to keep up the facade, Styles. Is this why you don't like exposing yourself?" Harry nodded. "As I said earlier, you look great. Really great. So lets just ignore any rude comments and swim together." Harry nodded and followed Louis wherever he went. It went fine until a few of the girls approached them.

"Wow, Harry. You have really nice tattoos! What do they mean?" They'd giggle whilst groping his large biceps. Louis would get aggravated every now and again at all the attention Harry was receiving. Harry felt the same way. He didn't like being the center of attention.

"Erm, thanks. Erm, they all have separate meanings." He'd answer meekly, then swim away to where Louis would go off to.

"I'm in love with your curls, Harry." Some would blush. Harry would again say a thank you then return his gaze to Louis, who seemed to have lost his interest in swimming.

"You alright?" Harry asked, sitting down next to Louis on the sand. Louis shrugged.

"Just tired, I guess."

"Me too," Harry agreed. "If you want, you could come hang out in my tent until dinner." Louis smiled up at Harry and nodded.

"Ok, but I'm not going to change." Harry simply shrugged it off. And this time, it was he who lead the way.

~ ~ ~

"Fuck!" Harry hissed as Louis practically jumped on him and began sucking lovebites into his neck. He held onto Louis' hips and threw his head back in a throaty whine as he bit down on Harry's favorite spot right behind his lower ear, right at the jaw.

"God, you're so hot. All those girls were flirting with you. Fucking tease." Louis muttered, sticking a hand down Harry's swimming trunks. His eyes widened as he weighed Harry in his hands. Heavy and huge: just the way he liked them.

"Shit, Lou. Were you jealous back there?"

"Of course not," Louis snorted. "Those bitches got nothing on me." He slid Harry's trunks down and stared at the angry red cock, standing prideful with precum bubbling from the tip. He licked his lips and grabbed Harry's long shaft, giving it a few tugs before sucking the head into his seething mouth.

"Oh, Lou!" Harry groaned and bucked his hips. Louis held them down and pulled off, teasingly licking the tip.

"That wasn't very nice, Styles." He falsely scolded. Harry whined again, nodding his head in agreement.

"S-sorry, Louis." He gritted. Louis smirked down at his, lifting himself from Harry, taking a moment to admire is inked chest.

"That's alright, sweetheart, just don't let it happen again." Harry nodded again.

"O-ok." Louis leaned forward so his breath could ghost over Harry's ear.

"Do you have lube?" Harry pointed at his bag and allowed Louis to shuffle over to it. He digged through the bag, finding the outfit Harry wore earlier today, sweats, some black worn out leather boots, lots of black clothing- wow, that kid had an obsession with the color black.

Finally, after a minute of searching, he found a small bottle of KY jelly. Louis held it up to him and smirked.

"Thought you were gonna get some, Styles?"

"Would've used it for this weekend if this trip wasn't worth 35% of our grade." Louis quirked an eyebrow as he crawled back to Harry with the lube.

"The great Harry Styles is not the virgin everyone thinks he is? Scandalous!" Louis popped open the cap, about to squirt some over his fingers before he was stopped by Harry.

"Even more shocking," Harry began and flipped them over so he was on top, then took the lube from Louis' hand. "I'm a top."

Louis huffed at Harry's newfound confidence, rolling them back to the way they were and snatching the bottle from Harry.

"Sorry, darling. Not this time. Maybe next time, yeah?" Louis spread the lube over three fingers.

"Maybe next time?" Harry repeated with a smirk.

"As in, 'if there is a next time.'" Louis circled his index around the rim and pushed in, throwing all caution aside.

"I'm determined to make that happen." Harry groaned, grinding down on the digit. Louis had it wiggling around, waiting for him to open up a bit more so he could add the second.

"You won't give up until you fuck me, will you Styles?" Harry barked in laughter.

"Of course not. Add another." Louis complied and tucked the middle finger next to the first, beginning to scissor and thrust them in and out of Harry's trembling lower region.

Harry's hips jerked at the stretch of Louis final finger. He was already embarrassingly close, even though Louis purposely avoided his prostate. Harry wanted to be touched so badly.

"Come on, Louis. I'm ready." Louis pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sleeping bag they were using as a mattress. He squirted some more lube onto his palm and slicked up his cock.

"Remember to quite down. There are people outside." Harry rolled his eyes and spread his legs. Louis pushed his tip through Harry's rim then, not-so-slowly, snapped his hips forward. Harry threw his head back in a silent scream.

Louis had already allowed Harry about ten seconds to adjust and he was getting antsy. He praised the moment Harry gave him the approval to move.

Pulled his cock out half way and thrust himself back in, only millimeters away from Harry's prostate. Harry gripped Louis biceps tightly.

"More, Louis. More." He groaned, meeting Louis' powerful thrusts.

A mantra of 'uh uh uhs' filtered through the tent, coming from both students' mouths. Louis had thrust particularly hard into Harry's prostate, however, and had to shove the closest thing in reach in his mouth: a bandana.

Because Louis had found his prostate, he would not stop pounding into it. Not that Harry minded, anyway. He was so close. He could feel the coiling in his abdomen.

"Louis, I'm close." He managed once he pulled the bandana out of his mouth.. He could tell Louis was getting close, too, as his thrusts grew sloppier.

"Cum for me, Styles." Harry moaned one last time before he shot his load over his chest. His hole clenched around Louis as he did so, pulling Louis closer to the edge of release. Louis bucked his hips deep into Harry's bum and came in a hushed whimper.

He pulled out of Harry after about two minutes and laid down next to him. He was to exhausted to move. He just wanted to lay back for a while. Harry had seemed to notice this to because he grabbed the lube bottle.

"Round two?" And before Louis could respond, Harry was already sticking up his own fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, larrybubblebutt, for the prompt! So sorry it's long overdue!


End file.
